dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Bed Roll
Straw Roll= |-| Fur Roll= Bed Rolls are craftable items that can be used to sleep through the night. There are two types of bed rolls: Straw Rolls and Fur Rolls. At dusk or night, the item can be used by dragging and dropping on a character (which causes the 'Sleep' option to appear) or by right-clicking them from the inventory. The character will place it on the ground and lie down, and time will advance to the beginning of the next day. When going to sleep in a bed roll, the character takes an immediate hunger penalty. If the hunger penalty causes hunger to reduce to 0, the character will lose health in their sleep. Considering that this item allows a player to skip the dusk/night sanity loss, this makes the bed roll's sanity benefits even more pronounced. Bed rolls cannot be used in "dangerous" situations, such as near a Spider Nest, in a Marsh (if Tentacles are nearby, as any Tentacles count as dangerous mobs even if they're under the surface), during combat, when monsters are nearby, or when Hounds or Depths Worms are approaching. Straw Roll The Straw Roll is a one time use survival item that can be used to skip dusk and night. Using it restores 33 sanity but consumes 75 hunger. It requires 6 Cut Grass and 1 Rope to craft and a Science Machine to prototype. A Straw Roll can be used to craft a Fur Roll, which has multiple uses. The player is also immune to any damage during the sleep animation. A Straw Roll burns longer than the sum of its components (360 seconds versus 270 seconds, respectively, when used in a fire pit). Fur Roll The Fur Roll is a survival item that can be used to sleep through Dusk and Night, restoring Sanity and Health. It requires 1 Straw Roll, 2 Bunny Puffs to make, and a Alchemy Engine to prototype. It is similar to the Straw Roll; however, the Straw Roll is single use, while the Fur Roll can be used until it runs out of durability. The player is also immune to any damage during the sleep animation. The Fur Roll can be used three times. Using it restores 33 Sanity and 30 Health but consumes 75 hunger. Additionally, it will set the user's temperature to maximum, which is useful during winter. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, the behavior changes so that upon the Straw or Fur Roll's use, if the sleeper's temperature is below 30, it will be set to 30, but if it is above 45, it will increase by 15, making it dangerous to use in the heat of Summer when overheating is a possibility. Recipe Character Limitations *Unusable by Wickerbottom due to her insomnia. Trivia *The Straw Roll was added in the October 2, 2012 ''update, and the Fur Roll was added in the ''Underground update. Bugs *Using a straw roll and then immediately examining it will cause the character to just lie on the mat, instead of sleeping. Gallery File:Straw_roll_in_use.png|Wilson about to use a Straw Roll. File:Straw_roll.png|Dropped Straw Roll. StrawRoll.jpg|Wolfgang sleeping on a Straw Roll, just before it skips to morning. Furroll.png|Dropped Fur Roll. Wes Fur Roll.jpg|Wes about to sleep on a Fur Roll. Category:Sanity Boost Category:Fuel Category:Flammable Objects Category:Items Category:Craftable Items Category:Warmth Category:Healing Category:Survival Tab